If I told you
by DANIHIGHLEY
Summary: Will a popular song finally open the door for our favorite twosome? songfic. maybe a oneshot. will have to see what i feel later about this.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bones, or this song. I think that this may be a one shot but who knows! If you guys like it maybe i will add to it!

* * *

Booth walked up to her door and knocked. No answer, he was nervous. He knew what he needed to do; his stomach was full of butterflies. _'C'mon Booth. You need to do this. You will not be able to sleep tonight if you don't tell her'_. He exhaled loudly. He could hear a familiar song being sung from her apartment. The words were muffled but he knew he knew the song.

"Fine I'll use my key." He said out loud breathing out a large breath again. One of her neighbors eyed him suspiciously.

"Really its ok I'm her partner."

"Ok son, if you say so, but can you tell her to turn the stereo down. My walls have been vibrating for an hour with that same damn song," the older man said smiling.

"The same song really?" Booth thought that was funny, Bones hardly listened to any kind of top forty song, let alone over and over. His interests were piqued now. He turned his key in the lock and heard the song begin again. He knew the song but couldn't place it.

Out of now where Bones began to sing.

"Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied." She began to dance the room putting up books and wiping off tables he watched her body sway. Booth stepped into the room and silently closed the door behind him. He grinned while he watched her.

"Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right." She was really belting it out moving her hips to the beat. He decided to join in.

"So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'." Booth sung the chorus. Bones froze and turned and realized Booth was singing to her in her living room a small smile crossed her lips. She walked towards him singing the next verse.

"When's this fever going to break?

I think I've handled more than any man can take

I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
ooo and it's alright" She was grinning now. Booth had his charm smile on walking towards her he picked up the rest of the verse.

"Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied" They met in the middle of the room.

"Hey bones. How you doing?" Booth couldn't stop grinning.

"Booth, what are you doing her?" Her heart was beating so loud she could barely hear her self think. Did he know she was singing the song about him? No, he couldn't. No way.

"Bones I wanted to talk to you about something. You know just run it by you." He could hardly breathe now. He was nervous. What if she shot him down? The song meant something he knew it. Brennan turned to click off the stereo.

"And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
Right about the same time you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'" Booth sang to her just as she reached to turn it off.

"So Booth tell me what's up?" she was all smiles and Booth took everything in his being not to grab a hold of her and kiss her at that moment.

* * *

let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bones.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked it. I think i might continue with it past this i'm still deciding

* * *

Bones flopped down on the sofa still smiling from their interatiction. She hadn't expected booth to come by but she was glad he did. Wait! She was glad he stopped by. Temperance you have to stop thinking about him like this, he's your partner. You just have to let things lie.

Booth watched the smile slowly fade from her face. A sadness clouded her eyes.

"Bones." She still stared off into space, he got close to her face and waved in front of it. She blinked quickly as if just waking up.

"Sorry Booth I was just thinking."

"About what, is something wrong. Did someone bother you Bones, just tell me." Booth felt his heart beat faster. Something was up she wasn't telling. Brennan Laughed out loud.

"NO! Gosh Booth, I just was thinking and I forgot you were there. Don't go all Alpha-Male with me now." She giggled again as she realized Booth was blushing. "Booth what's up. You wanted to talk to me about something?" Booth had begun to pace the room. He glanced at Bones from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes sparkled and she had a smile on her face. How on earth could he tell her this. He couldn't loose her, not after everything.

"Booth! Just tell me! You're driving me nuts!" Booth turned and looked at her, his best charm smile on his lips. This is it, the moment he had been waiting for.

"Ok Bones, I am going to say everything i want to say, you cannot, I repeat, cannot say anything till I'm done talking do you understand?" Booth couldn't handle her interjections, he needed to get everything off his chest all at once.

"Fine Booth, but, maybe just maybe after this we could get some food, I'm starving" Brennan glanced at the clock 8:20, they could still go to the diner after this.

"Ok Bones, here we go. We've been working together for awhile. And lately, some things have changed."

"Booth I don't see what you mean by changed..."Booth shot her a look so she closed her mouth mid-sentence.

"As I was saying. They haven't changed for the worse, at least not for me. I've come to realize during the past few months that Dr. Temprence Brennan, I really like you." Brennan began to open her mouth but Booth held up his hand, he wasn't done yet. "Bones, I want to prusue something with you. I want to take you out on dates, and to kiss you." He let out a big breath. Brennan just sat there. "Bones you can talk now I'm done." He put on his best charm smile.

"Booth, if I understand this correctly, while we have been working on catching serial killers, and murderers, you have been what angela calls 'falling for me'?" brennan had stood up from her position on the couch. she walked into her bedroom and continued to talk.

"Bones I can't hear you when you're in there come back out here!" He really needed to know it was driving him insane.

"Fine come in here so we can finish this" She yelled. Booth slowly walked toward her open door and glanced in. She was pulling down a cream blouse and he could see her smooth creamy skin.

"If you're done gawking I'd like to finish what I was saying." Booth felt himself blush he nodded his head, she had caught him. "I agree with you something has changed. I find myself thinking of you outside our cases as more than a friend." She paused and held her hand up to Booth as he started to speak, " I didn't interrupt you, so you can let me finish." She paused again for dramatic effect. "So what I am saying is, I think that it may be nice if you took me out on a date, and when you feel that you would like to kiss me, if it's an appropriate time I think." Booth stopped all words on her lips with his. He had crossed her room in 2 strides capturing her lips with his, he wrapped one arm around her waist and filled his other hand with her hair. He broke the kiss and looked at her, she was dumbfounded. Brennan had not expected that at all.

"C'mon Bones, let's get you some food. I'm starved too." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own bones, or anthing else but my happy dance when i finish a chapter. ! hmmm lots of happy dances with this one.

* * *

Brennan's eyes popped open at the sound of her phone.

"Brennan." Her voice was thick with sleep she was trying to focus on the room but nothing looked familiar. She glanced at the end table to see her alarm clock had been replaced by someone else's.

Shooting up to a sitting position she felt the pounding start in her head she started to groan where in the world was she.

"Bren. BREN! Are you there." Angela was screaming into the phone now.

"Yes Angela I'm here."She clutched her head and wished the spinning and pounding would stop. "What on earth would possess you to call me so early."Brennan had her eyes closed tightly so she couldn't see the bright light streaming in through the window.

"WHAT! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend. Brennan it is 11 am, you are supposed to meet me for lunch and shopping in one hour. I'm proud that you slept in. But you are still meeting me, because I've left hodgins naked in bed for you and you are not going to ditch me. Unless you're lying naked with that hunk of a partner you have. That is your one and only chance of getting out of lunch and shopping." Angela heard a deep breath on the other end of the phone. She was surprised usually when she even breathed a word about Brennan and Booth, Breanna stomped out in kind of hope quickly. Something was up.

"Ange." Brennan exhaled a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding, while she watched the sleeping figure of her partner next to her. She looked under the sheet, yes she was naked. "I'm at Booths apartment please come get me now." She heard what sounded like a scream as she snapped her phone shut. She contuied to stare at booth while she slowly slid out bed searching for her clothes.

Angela pulled up in front of Booth's Apartment, just in time. Brennan was running, and a half naked Booth was running behind her.

"Bones! Stop running." Booth was clutching his head now. How much did he drink last night? He watched a wide eyed Angela in the drivers seat as Brennan jumped into the car, Brennan was screaming for her to go, Angela mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Booth and drove off. Great, now he had a hang over and one pissed off partner. He trudged back into his buliding to make some coffee today was going to be a long day.

"Angela for the last time I don't remember what happened." Brennan was showered and dressed sitting across from her best friend in a small coffee shop. She was nursing a coffee and trying to eat a small turkey sandwich, her stomach was not cooperating.

"So lets run this down and start at the begining." Angela was speaking to loudly for her and her head would not stop the pounding. " You were at your apartment minding your own business and Booth showed up. He proclaimed that he liked you. You then agreed that something had changed in your realtionship, and he then kissed you. You then went to the diner to eat. And you went to a pub down the street from Booths' apartment. Next thing you know you're naked and in his apartment with me calling. Is that all you remember?" Angela eyes were questioning.

"Yes, that's all I remember." She sighed loudly. That wasn't all she remembered. She felt her body get hot at the memory of his kisses and touches. She shivered.

"Bren are you cold?" Angela looked worried now

"No I'm fine, lets get the bill and do some light shopping. I repeat light shopping. Then i want to go home and sleep. Understand?" Angela nodded suppressing a laugh.

3 hours later, Brennan was trudging up to her apartment, multiple bags weighing down her arms. Angela had insisted on picking out new outfits to wear on her dates with Booth. When Brennan had tried to protest Angela threw a little hissy fit stating that she was going to buy them, she just didn't have the energy to fight them. She glanced up at her door as she un locked her door, there was a cd and a note. Walking towards her CD player she dropped her bags and started to read the note.

Bones,

I'm Sorry. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry I chased you out the door. Please listen to the song and if you want call me later.

Booth.

She glanced at the CD. No artist was on the front just her name scrawled in Booths crappy handwriting. She popped it in and grabbed her bags walking towards her bedroom the song began to play and she stopped dead in her tracks.

I never felt nothing in the world like this before

Now I'm missing you

& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door

Why did you have to go? You could have let me know

So now I'm all alone,

Girl you could have stayed

but you wouldn't give me a chance

With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand

And all my tears they keep running down my face

Why did you turn away?

She dropped her bags again. She continued to stare at the CD player.

So why does your pride make you run and hide?

Are you that afraid of me?

But I know it's a lie what you keep inside

This is not how you want it to be

She searched for her purse, where in the world was it.

So baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

"Finally!" She zipped open the large bag frantically digging through it looking for her phone.

It's been a long time since you called me

(How could you forget about me)

You got me feeling crazy (crazy)

How can you walk away,

Everything stays the same

I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back

Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that

Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me

Don't leave me crying.

She pressed speed dial 2 and listened to it ring.

Baby why can't we just start over again

Get it back to the way it was

If you give me a chance I can love you right

But your telling me it wont be enough

So baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

"Booth" She breathed out his name as he picked up the phone.

So why does you pride make you run & hide

Are you that afraid of me?

But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside

Thats not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you

Baby I will wait for you

If it's the last thing I do

There was silence on the line. "Booth please." She was begging him to answer her.

Baby I will wait for you

Cause I don't know what else I can do

Don't tell me I ran out of time

If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm fine it just ain't true

I really need you in my life

No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

"Bones open the door."

* * *

Hope you like! I just did a dance cause i love it. hmmm oh yeah Booth is number 2 on speed dial for the sole purpose that voice mail is 1! he he


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones

There really is a bar like this in Chico, Ca that i love. That is my inspriation. But this is only the first part of this part of the series

* * *

The week had gone on with out a hitch. Brennan had seen Booth every night, but during the day he had been absent. They hadn't had a case this week and Brennan had gotten a lot of her limbo cases done, and had written 2 new chapters for her new book. She was ahead of schedule on that and her publisher was pleased. Her relationship with Booth seemed to lighten her mood. She woke up happy and went to bed fulfilled. She couldn't remember a time like this in her past and she could feel the knot of dread start tieing up her insides. She would fight it. He would not leave her no way. He promised. She smiled to her self at the memory of the night before danced through her head. They had made dinner together at her Apartment. Feeding each other throughout the process of cooking the food. When it was finally done, they both realized that they really weren't hungry any more and with that Booth scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. She smiled to herself as she glanced at the computer screen.

"BRENNAN" Angela was yelling at her right next to her. She covered her ears and glanced up at her friend.

"Angela, I'm right here there is no reason for you to scream." She removed her hands from her ears while talking.

"Well, I've been saying your name for the past 2 or 3 minutes and didn't get a response so I did what any friend being ignored would do I yelled at you. Now c'mon we gotta go get ready for tonight."She beamed. She new things had changed for the better between her best friend and her hunky partner but Brennan had not come out and said what exactly was going on. But she had a plan. It would all come out tonight.

"Oh Ang, I don't think so. I think i already have plans." She searched her memory, she was sure Booth had said something about doing something tonight but she couldn't remember.

"Well all of us are going, even Booth. "She smiled but turned towards the door starting to walk out.

"Booth is going?" Brennan would remember Booth telling her that he was going out with the squints.

"Yeah, he said he would come when I talked to him about an hour ago. The place is really fun it just opened up and it's all country themed. They even have a mechanical bull." Angela was grinning she needed this to work.

"Well if everyone is going I guess I should go to. What do I wear to a country bar." Brennan gave Angela a questioning look. She had never been anywhere that seemed to resemble what she was talking about.

"That's where I come in." Angela said pulling her by the arm out of the office. "We'll pick up some take out and get ready we're meet everyone at the Barn at 9pm and it's already 6:30, so no more wasting time."

"The Barn, why would we go to a Barn.?"

"Honey, the name of the bar is called 'The Barn'." She was laughing as she pulled her friend from the building.

Booth stepped through the big double doors and walked up the stairs that lead to the large bar. The loud music filled his ears. He winced. It's not that he doesn't like country music, it's just not his favorite. When Angela had called earlier in the day, he only agreed because she flat out told him that Bones was coming. He knew that they had plans tonight, but for the life of him he could not remember what they were. So he figured this is what she had mentioned so of course he would meet everyone there at 9. 'The Barn', was new but already had a reputation around town for a fun place to go. He glanced around the room and spotted Zach and Hodgins planted at the bar. Zach looked nervous, he always did. He remembered back a couple months prior when he had gotten helplessly drunk and told everyone how he loved them and then had started to cry. Booth laughed at the memory.

"Booth, glad you came." Hodgins handed him a beer.

"Yeah, who on earth picked this place out." He took a swig of the beer trying to calm his nerves.

"Man do you really have to ask it was Angela all the way. " Hodgins was laughing.

"I guess that was a dumb question huh? Where are the girls." He glanced at his watch it was after 9.

"Angela just called they are parking the car and will be up. Speak of the devil." Angela was walking towards them in a pair of tight wranglers and a small halter top. On her head she had a neon pink cowboy hat. He grinned, if he knew Angela Bones herself would be in something similar.

Angela leaned in and kissed Hodgins. "Booth, you made it. We didn't see your car out side so we figured you were late." Angela was smirking she was up to something but Booth didn't know what and he was a little nervous. He glanced around the room.

"Wheres' Bones?"

" The ladies room. We had a couple of shots before we left so she had to go." She was grinning ear to ear. Something was definitely up. Booth gulped down the rest of his beer and ordered a shot. He felt like he was going to need it.

_Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type_

_No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night_

_In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate_

_I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait_

_Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip_

_I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my _hip

The song had started when he saw her walking. She had a black cowboy hat matching Angela's on her head. A white halter top clung to her. exposing everything from her belly button down. The smooth expanse of skin showing took Booths breath away. She had on a pair of black wranglers, with a huge belt buckle on the front but he was too far away he couldn't make it out. Angela downed the shot she had in her hand.

"Oh My God! I love this song." She ran on to the dance floor to stop Brennan in her tracks and puled her into the middle of the floor. They began to dance swiveling their hips to the music Angela was belting out the lyrics and Brennan was laughing with her head tilted back. Booth smiled. Brennan glanced his way and winked at him.

The song ended and the girls were laughing and walking towards the boys. A girl in daisy duke get up edged her way over to booth holding a tray of shots. " Want a shot, They're different flavors of Kamikazes." She was grinning at Booth. He glanced around and Hodgins was trying not laugh, Zach just looking confused.

"Sure, Everyone gets one though. He handed her a 10, She handed out the shots to everyone standing there. Brennan downed hers without even asking what it was. She looked at booth who was staring at her belt buckle.

"Sexy huh?" Booth grinned and put his thumbs in his belt pushing out his own buckle.

"Cocky?" Brennan grinned back, she was tipsy. "I'm so glad we have belt buckles that describe us best." She Burst into giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's the last part just a little wrap up hope you like it!

Disclaimer: i do not own bones.

* * *

It was nearing on midnight and they were all drunk. Brennan and had Angela had danced most of the night taking breaks to take a shot with the boys. Zach had a found an attractive red head and they were talking in a dark booth. Booth on the other hand along with Hodgins and moved from the bar opting for a large booth next to the dance floor. Every once in awhile the girls would pull the boys onto the floor and they would dance seductively around the boys leaving them speechless, and staring. The girls would only giggle.

Brennan flopped into the booth reaching for Booth's beer.

"No way Bones." He said reaching for the bottle. "You're drinking water now. You've had way too much to drink." He couldn't stop staring at her. Her cowboy hat had been abandoned a few hours before and now her hair was up, small tendrils stuck to her head where she was sweating. Her smell was intoxicating. Booth thought of the last time she had smelled that way, a mix of her soap, perfume, and sweat. The night before lying in her bed. He felt his body strain. She was giving him her look, the one that he could never say no to.

"C'mon Booth I never go out and I never drink let me have a little fun." She was smiling now.

"Fine but you'll have to hold your own hair back tonight; I will not be doing it." He slid his beer across the table. Angela was staring now.

"Well Booth why do you think you're going home with Brennan. How do you know I'm not going home with her to continue our girls' night out?" Angela was grinning at him they were caught.

"I know because the way you and Hodgins have been making out all night there is no way in hell that he's letting you go any where but back to his place. And being the awesome partner that I am, I know I'll be the one taking care of her tonight." Booth smiled his charm smile at her knowing what she was trying to accomplish. Brennan began to laugh at the exchange. Little did Booth know that she had already told Angela what was going on?

"And besides," Brennan interjected herself into the conversation. "Booth can perform many duties that unfortunately Angela cannot." Hodgins mouth dropped open, as did Booth's. Angela fell out of the booth clutching her sides laughing curled up in a ball. Brennan just took another drink of Booth's beer, trying not to grin. She could feel his eyes on her watching her every move. She knew that he would be mad that she outed them but she didn't care. These people were her family, **their** family; they had a right to know.

"Well everyone Tanya and I are outta here." Zach slurred. The cute red head was propping him up. She didn't look to happy about it.

"Hey Zach, Angela and I are about to leave why don't you come home with us, Tanya here looks like she needs to go home." The girl shot Hodings and look that said thank you.

"Here is my number will you give it to him tomorrow when he's a little more lucid. I really enjoy talking to him but he's just had too much to drink tonight." She smiled again and glanced at Zach who had slid into the booth and was now asleep on Angela's shoulder.

"No problem" Hodgins smiled at her while she walked away. "Well what do you know, Zach has bagged himself a lady and he doesn't even know it. Alright, Booth, Dr. Brennan will you two be ok?" Hodgins looked at them a little worried.

"Don't worry Hodgins. I took a cab here and we can leave her car for the night and pick it up in the morning. We're just gonna hang out here a little longer." Hodgins nodded walking away with both Angela and Zach hanging on each arm. Booth looked over at Brennan. She had her eyes closed and was slowly swaying her head to a song he didn't know. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to break the trance. He wrapped his arm around her; she smiled even though her eyes were still closed. He downed the rest of his beer and leaned over to whisper in her ear. The D.J. announced a slow song and a quiet melody began to play.

"Dance with me Bones." She looked up at him smiling and nodded her head sliding out of the booth, so he could stand up. He took her by the hand leading her out on the dance floor. They swayed along to the song. He didn't know the name or the singer, but at that moment, the world disappeared. He realized that nothing in the world would make him want to leave that woman, and he vowed it never would.

"Bones," he whispered. She looked up at him. "You ready to go?" She just nodded and he lead her off the dance floor, down the steps and out into the cool of the night. He waived down a cab giving them his address Brennan gave him a puzzled look. He just smiled. He knew that she would put up a fight but there was nothing he wanted more than to snuggle up in bed with her at that moment.

"Booth why do we have to go to your house. I want to go to my house." Brennan was slurring. He smiled at her.

"Bones, just let it go, I live closer to the bar so it will be easier to get your car in the morning." She snuggled into the crook of his arm and let out a large yawn.

"Ok, whatever." She yawned again, no longer wanting to fight the sleep that wanted to engulf her. She felt at home there in his arms and knew right then, that no matter how much she had to drink, that feeling was real, that feeling was home and she never wanted to leave it.


End file.
